


Can I call you Daddy?

by ASadBanana



Series: The great adventure of Detective Langford and Agent du Mortain [1]
Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadBanana/pseuds/ASadBanana
Summary: If Adam knew revealing his age would give Henry this absurd idea, he would rather throw himself down some river and hoped vampire could die of cold and embarrassment.





	Can I call you Daddy?

It was relatively late. The room was quiet and the cold weather of December outside didn’t matter much, not when Henry was beside him and radiating heat like a furnace. 

They were already in bed, nothing but a pairs of boxers and the blanket covered them up to the middle of their abdomens. Henry was silence, his eyes focused on the book in front of him, just a car manual but Adam knew how much Henry liked to read that it didn’t matter what he was reading. Though he doubted Henry was reading anything at the moment when he was busy himself with staring at the same sentence for ten minutes. 

A long ten minutes. 

Henry was no longer frightened by the idea of ‘others’ living and walking amongst human anymore. But he was still suspicious and unsure about it. He was taking cautious steps even when pursuing Adam. And Adam was glad. Because after months of rebuilding trust, helping Henry with his bottled feelings, that Adam would forever be grateful for Nate, Unit Bravo had had his utmost trust. And that was all Adam needed really. He would never want Henry to rush head first into a reality that was so much more dangerous and defined anything a man had learned in all his life, his belief and his sanity. 

But sometime it was hard too. Because earning Henry’s trust meant not to hide anymore secrets from him. And each and every time, Adam scared that this would be it. That Henry would see him and his friends as monsters and looked at them with disgust. But that never happened, not once did Henry ever looked at him with anything else but adoration. Distrust maybe, but that was a long time ago and Henry had good reasons for it. 

Still, the moment of silence, of waiting for Henry to decide how to cope with the news was never pleasant. And even though the close heat from Henry, keeping him warm, helped to calm his nerves, there was still a building fear in him. 

He sat for another minute, unconsciously looking at Henry’s features, (his tousled ebony black hair, his long eyelashes that was shielding away his deep blue eyes, his strong roman nose and the sharp line of his jaw) when he finally noticed Henry’s full lips was facing him. And then their eyes locked. 

Adam blushed and tried to find another thing to look at but failed. Because he felt like everything around him was Henry and he almost suffocated under those deep seas when finally the deep and husky voice of Henry spoke up. 

“Daddy?” 

And sometimes Adam asked himself why was he still sticking around this pervert?

“For crying out loud, no!” He exclaimed, the heat on his face only getting worse when Henry tilted his head, silent amusement glinted his blues and he repeated. 

“Daddy.” This time more surely. 

If Adam knew revealing his age would give Henry this absurd idea, he would rather throw himself down some river and hoped vampire could die of cold and embarrassment. 

“Stop it!” Adam said, but the fight left his voice when Henry closed in and his heady scent made Adam dizzy. “Don’t-“ He groaned when Henry put his lips on Adam’s neck. And the thing about vampire was that they were sensitive. Just a kiss here and there on his neck and Henry already had Adam panting hard. “Don’t call me that.” He tried again, his voice shaking when Henry’s hot palm slid down his side and his mouth sucking and marking Adam’s neck where his vein was. 

Adam shuddered. He didn’t really understand why Henry would even bother with it when the marks he left would just disappear in the next few minutes, but Henry never let that bother him, it only encouraged him to mark him more to the point that the skin on Adam’s neck was too sensitive even the lightest breeze would make him all giddy. But that was also probably because it reminded him of Henry’s lips on him. Hungry and overwhelming. 

But to his dismay, Henry repeatedly called him ‘daddy’ between kisses and Adam just wanted to kick the man out of bed. But Henry’s half hard cock grinding against his through the thin layers of their boxers made him lose his will. 

And then Henry left him and Adam realized how cold the room was or how sensitive his skin had become. Henry’s fingers hooked on the waist of his boxer and Adam hissed when the cold bit at his hard cock. And it wasn’t long until he moaned out loud when Henry dragged his tongue down the length. 

“Daddy, am I being a good boy?” He teased, fingers playing with Adam’s sacks. 

Adam’s face was so hot he worried that it might burn, “Shut up! You are incorrigible!” He tried to sound intimidating like when he was the captain of Unit Bravo. But he failed, because here, right now, he was just a man who loved and was loved. And Henry’s lips wrapped around the head was overwhelming, it kicked the breath out of him and Adam’s wanton moans made him bite hard on his arm. 

Henry made a protest noise and detached his hand from the smooth skin of Adam’s inner thigh to nudge at his arm. When Adam made no move to remove his arm, Henry hollowed his cheeks and hummed one last time before release the hard cock that resulted in Adam thighs shaking and struggling not to fall down on the soft mattress. 

“Adam,” Henry called, voice raw and Adam made the mistake of opening his eyes. 

Henry was a mess, his lips swollen and a streak of precum, his precum, smeared on Henry prominent chin. Adam’s breath hitched at the sight and he reached out with desperate need to pull Henry down and taste those beautiful lips. 

Henry leaned in but instead of Adam’s lips he kissed the place where Adam’s rapidly beating heart was, his words were whispered, warm air breathed on his chest, “Let me hear you voice,” Henry was holding his gaze now, the pupils of his eyes dilated and there was a thin layer that made his eyes look like the sparkling night sky. “Please...”

And Adam was a mess too, his moans choked by sobbing, fingers gripping the sheet so hard he could tear it if he wasn’t careful, and being careful at this moment was like resisting to Henry’s puppy eyes. 

Henry lips were on his cock again, moving up and down and keeping him warm in his mouth. And Adam was on the edge, struggling desperately to not be push off. 

Henry’s eyes never left his, his blue seas drank in the sight of Adam’s handsome face, eyes flushed close and lips parted, letting out the beautiful sound that made Henry’s cock twitched. His body too, the way it moved and felt under his palm made Henry wanted to commit everything in his memory. Every breath, every sound and every touch, everything that screamed Adam, he wanted to remember all; to protect, to claim and to never let it slipped through his fingers again. 

“I’m going to..” Adam shyly panted, “Please, I want to kiss you.” And he didn’t have to say it twice. 

Henry slowly released him, replacing his mouth with the soft caress of his calloused fingers. And he was on edge too, the unraveled sight of Adam made his cock twitched and demanded to be free from the containment of his boxer. And he let out a soft cry of relief when Adam’s fingers eagerly hooked on his waistband and pulled it down. The cold bite on his sensitive skin immediately cleared his head and he remembered the soft parted lips in front of him asking, begging, to be kissed. 

And Henry’s lips were on Adam’s, swallowing every hitched breaths and moans when his fisted their cocks together. And Adam’s scent and heat and his presence was driving Henry mad. 

“I’m coming too..” Was all he managed to breath out before the sweet release overtook him. Because it was too much, Adam’s strong arms wrapped safely around his shoulders, his lips parted and letting Henry do whatever he desired because they have trust. Because Henry trusted Adam with every bits of him and Adam gave him every secrets that made him the man he was with no qualm. And it made Henry’s heart fluttered. 

And to see Adam like this, being a mess, withered and at his mercy, Henry often wondered what did he do to deserve this magically flawed being that was Adam. 

And the words left unsaid on his tongue, sliding in Adam’s mouth and claiming his breaths and moans as he coaxed them through their released. 

Coming back from an orgasm was a wonderful feeling, that pleasant ache set in his bones, and the laziness plagued his limbs. Adam slowly stroke through Henry’s dampened hair, content and happy. Because Henry was still here, draped against him like a blanket, keeping him warm though the cold winter. 

Henry hummed, the vibrations of his chest made Adam chuckled, “You are like a big cat.”

Henry laughed, the deep rumbled, tired sound coming from him was pleasant to listen to. “Nah, I’m your good boy.” He teased again. And Adam groaned. 

“If you call me that one more time, you are sleeping on the couch. Now let’s get you clean up and get some sleep.”


End file.
